


So Many Things, Pine Tree

by Kaigoryu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaigoryu/pseuds/Kaigoryu
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are left in an orphanage after their parent's death. Everyone immediately takes to Mabel, but nobody really notices Dipper. It's been four years and Mabel is now ignoring Dipper completely. The bullies pick on Dipper, and now he has to deal with a sympathetic Bill Cipher trying to fight his battles for him. AU, BillDip.





	So Many Things, Pine Tree

**A/N: Hey y'all! I started a billdip orphanage au literally in like 2015, and I've been thinking bout it lately, so I'm bringin it back.**

All Dipper smells is smoke. 

He’d ventured out onto the roof of the battered orphanage in the countryside, with only the vague outline of the nearest town, Gravity Falls, in the distance to remind him another world exists.

Here on the roof, hidden from view, Dipper sat in the sun daily, enjoying its warmth as he read or wrote stories about the things he’d discover. 

Normally it smelled only of the outdoors, or perhaps whatever the cook was making, but today the smell of cigarettes invaded his nose.

Dipper frowned and deposited his notebook on the warm cement, peering over the edge of the building. All he could see were the other wards playing outside. So who was smoking?

Turning to check the other side of the building, Dipper again looked down, and jumped at what he saw. 

A guy with blonde hair and an eyepatch was staring back at him, grinning like he’d just found out his parents weren’t dead. One shoddy cigarette was held between his fingers, hardly more than a stub, and Dipper briefly wondered if he noticed the pain or just didn’t care.

There were several seconds of silence after Dipper retreated further onto the roof, trying to still his heart. 

“Did you want a turn?” 

The voice is mocking, and Dipper can still see the boy’s smile, perhaps burnt onto his retinas. Carefully, Dipper peered over the edge once more.

“What, smoking?” he replied, because what else could it be? “I prefer to keep my lungs intact, thank you.”

“Careful, sassypants.” A cigarette was jabbed his way. “That’s no way to welcome a guy.”

“You’re new?” 

“Uh, duh. Are you dumb or just blind?”

Dipper’s eyes narrowed. “You’re the closest thing to blind out of the two of us, buddy.”

Dipper nearly fell off the roof when the boy laughed, so loud and startling that Dipper wondered if it was real or if he just really wanted Dipper to take a trip to ground floor fast.

“You’re hilarious, kid! Who are you?”

“Dipper.” Silence again. 

“Well, you must be fun. I see why you hang out on the roof alone.” Again, the grin and cigarette point. Dipper’s head was starting to hurt. 

“Yeah, alright. See you around, man.” 

And with that, Dipper flipped back up onto his regular space.

\---

At dinner that night, Dipper was sitting and reading like always, by the wall, again, alone. 

It didn’t bother him, and was preferable to bullying anyways. But unlike always, that night, he was interrupted. 

“Well if it isn’t Dip! Fancy meeting you here!”    
  


Dipper looked up to meet the eyes (well, eye) of none other than the Boy With Future Lung Disease. 

  
“It’s… Dipper,” he replied slowly. After an awkward pause the boy sat down, not asking for permission. 

“The name’s Bill! Bill Cipher.” He stuck out a hand, which Dipper shook wearily. 

“Are you trying to be my friend or something?” Dipper asked blatantly. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but he didn’t like not knowing people’s intentions, and he did have a book to get back to.

“Sure, thanks for asking!” Bill replied, that hearty laugh making a reappearance. Huh, it was real after all. 

“Okay.” And that was that.

\---

That night, Dipper had an uninvited guest in his bedroom. 

The orphanage was pretty small and had few wards, which meant most didn’t have to share a room. 

Apparently Bill Cipher didn’t get that memo. 

“What do you mean I can’t come in?” Bill whined, pillow and blanket dragging on the ground. Dipper internally cringed at the germs.

“Don’t you have your own room, man? To yourself?” Dipper hinted with a yawn.

“Yeah, but it’s tiny! Yours is way better.”

“I’ve been here way longer!”   
  


“Just let me in, it’ll be fun! Like a newly-friend sleepover!” Bill grinned and leaned in, close enough that Dipper stepped back automatically, which Bill quickly took as a welcome in.

“I… Just, don’t snore,” Dipper sighed. Bill wasted no time settling under Dipper’s covers.

“So,” Bill said, once Dipper was beside him. “Wanna play a game?”

“Um, what game?” Dipper asked suspiciously. He was starting to suspect foul play from Cipher, and was heavily considering sleeping on the floor. 

“Well, it’s not a game exactly,” Bill said, pulling a bottle out of his pillowcase. “But it sure is fun.”

“I’m not getting drunk with you, Bill. Go to sleep.” 

Dipper layed down and closed his eyes, and soon felt Bill do the same.

“Buzzkill.”

\---

In the morning, Dipper had the unmistakable urge to jump out of his skin.

Bill was attached to him like a backpack, despite being a good foot taller than Dipper. 

Dipper allowed himself time for his blush to die down before saying, “Bill. Wake up.”

“Hm. Mornin’, Dip.”

“It’s Dipper.” Dipper pulled himself free and stood. 

“That’s stupid,” Bill replied, muffled as he buried his face in Dipper’s pillow. 

“It’s my _ name _ ,” Dipper said exasperatedly, shedding his PJ’s and throwing on a faded plaid shirt and jeans. 

“I refuse to believe that’s your God-given name,” Bill accused, and Dipper shrugged.

“I guess that’s fair, I’ve never seen my birth certificate.”

“Do you at least have a cool last name?” Bill was sitting up now, with his grinning head in his hands, looking like Dipper was about to teach him the coolest fact of the day.

“It’s Pines.”

“Pine Tree!” Bill exclaimed. “Like that dorky hat you were wearing!”   
  


Dipper self-consciously pulled the “dorky hat” onto his head, glaring at Bill. 

“Shut up, Cipher.” 

_ Off to a great start, _ Bill thought happily.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
